Tagatha Oneshots
by ever-of-woods-beyond
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Collab with SwanDestiny. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So sorry for not updating for ages… I don't really have an excuse… heh. Anyways, this one is in a kind of Modern/SGE AU. I like these, so might be doing quite a lot. Enjoy.**

I stared across the classroom, waiting for him to come in- there he was! I giggled and waved. He frowned uncomfortably and looked away. Tedros Pendragon, the hottest boy in the school. Straight A's too, and Captain of the Fencing Team. Every single girl, practically, had asked him out, and he'd rebuffed them all (politely, I might add).

I hadn't asked him yet, I was letting him have time to realise his feelings for a certain dark red haired, green eyed, beauty -me, Mellissa Levine! I mean, come on! He's, like, the perfect boy for me, with his blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, perfect muscles, those chiselled cheekbones…

Sorry. Got distracted. But my point is, he's not gonna say no to me! _And,_ I heard rumours he's like, super rich. His dad left him a fortune apparently.

So we were in History (boring), and I wasn't listening. (Too busy staring at Tedros). Mrs Levana said something, and he looked straight up from doodling on a bit of paper. How he draws in class and still gets A's, I don't know.

"So class, can you write down if you know anything about the Legend of King Arthur?"

Uh…

I frowned at my exercise book.

_He was a king, and he had a round table._

Yeah. I didn't know much.

A quick look around confirmed it- like, no one else knew apart from- _three whole pages?!_

Everyone gaped, astonished, at Tedros, who finished writing, and looked up.

"What?" he asked.

Mrs Levana read what he had written. Her eyebrows rose higher and higher. Her mouth went slack.

"Tedros, how do you know so much?"

"I took it upon myself to research it, seeing as we share a surname. And I attend a summer school where we study mostly Myths, Legends, and Fairy Tales."

"What's this school called? I've never heard of it."

"Primeval Lore Academy, it's rather exclusive."

Oh, that's another thing about Tedros. He has this way of talking that's quite posh, and he's got an odd accent- kind of old British. I don't know. It just makes him even more attractive!

Mrs Levana then proceeded to praise him on his "extensive knowledge", and dismiss the class.

I was going to my final lesson of the day, when my friend, Leonie, caught up with me.

"Mellissa!"

I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Tedros out yet?"

"No." I sighed

"Hurry up!" she yelped. "In case you've forgotten, we go on summer break today! He'll probably get another GF in the holidays!"

I gulped. I _had _forgotten.

"Um, I'll ask him after school. Will you come with me? Bring Louisa. We'll be all us three Diamonds, he can't say no, there's three of us!"

"Ok, sure thing Mel."

I had given us our kind of group name, The Diamonds. We were the most pretty and popular girls in the school.

The bell rang, and I ran off to my last lesson.

After school, I found Louisa and Leonie, and went to find Tedros. We found him leaning against a wall in the parking lot, texting.

"Hey Tedros!" we chorused.

"Oh. Hi girls." He muttered, putting his phone in his bag.

"So, we were thinking, that, like, you should totally date me."

Tedros frowned.

"Look. I must have told a hundred girls this. I. Have. A. Girlfriend."

Leonie scoffed.

"Yeah. That fake one that you made up, who _"goes to your summer school" _Sure_."_

We laughed.

"Look, Teddy-" I sighed.

"Don't call me that."

"Tedros then." Mocked Louisa.

"You don't need to make up an invisible girlfriend!" I cried.

"Excuse me darlings? Last I checked, I wasn't invisible. Oh wait, you probably all can't see from the amount of mascara you've got on."

We gasped from this direct insult, and all turned around.

A girl leaned on a motorbike, helmet tucked under her arm. She had dark hair, around shoulder length, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She was smirking, and she was dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, and black converse.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"I'm the invisible girlfriend."

My eye twitched.

"Look honey, I don't care where you're from. All I know is that you are _not _going out with him, because I am."

The girl scoffed.

"Oh, really? So why should he date you?"

"Because he's hot, he's smart, and he's popular!"

She threw back her head and laughed.

"Because you only see him for his looks, you want him to study for you, you want to move up the social ladder, and I bet you know about the ridiculous amount of money he's got too."

"What have you got then, huh? What's your name?" This girl was getting on my 6th nerve. She was ruining my chances with Tedros!

"I'm Agatha Woods. I met him at the summer school we go to. I hated him to begin with, but once I saved his life a couple times, I went out with him, we got separated, we fought… point is, I don't like him for his looks and money. A prime example is that when I first saw him swordfight, I hoped he'd impale himself. Go figure. Anyways, I've got to go. You coming, Teddy?

Tedros grinned, pulling a leather jacket on, and going over to the bike.

"Alright then."

Agatha tossed him an extra helmet, then climbed on behind him.

Tedros revved the engine, and Agatha winked at me before pulling her helmet back on.

The bike roared off.

I shrieked in anger and stamped my foot, accidentally breaking one of my heels.

"HOW DARE SHE?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This one's for you, bandidaciega! **

I slammed my locker shut, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Aimee! Get out of here, it's the Pearls!"

I cursed under my breath, and my best friend, Freya, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the way, as the crowds of students parted like the red sea, and a group of people strutted through, waving and greeting others like freakin' royalty.

Madelyn, their leader, a pretty, dark haired girl, used to be a particular friend of ours, but she kind of drifted away. She had used to wear glasses, but she got bothered about her appearance, and started wearing contacts. Her "Right hand woman" Elyse, was the same. Then there was Amber, (Satan embodied), Charlie-Jade (Little Miss "I'm so perfect"), and April (Sharpens her tongue with a knife). They were all friends of ours once, who now considered us nerds and geeks.

Who's us? Me, Freya, Harrison, Louis, Archie, and Emma. We were all part of their little clique at some time or another, but we all left for various reasons. Harrison used to date April, but that crashed and burned. Madelyn had mercilessly bullied me and Freya, Louis left to escape Elyse, who had a massive crush on him, and Archie and Emma followed him.

We were sitting in the cafeteria, a couple of tables away from the "Pearls", when we heard them mention something interesting.

"Hey El, did you hear? There's a new girl today, and apparently she's super pretty."

"What's she look like?"

"Black hair, pale, apparently she's wearing red, right Amber?"

"Totally. I saw her in 3rd period. She should sit with us."

"Hey, is that her?"

We all saw a girl with dark hair and large brown eyes walk across the café, and past the Pearl's table. She was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. She was pretty, they got that right. Charlie-Jade grabbed her wrist.

"Sweetie, sit here!"

The girl hesitated, then sat down.

"Poor love, has no idea what she's getting into." Muttered Freya.

"So, what's your name?" asked Madelyn.

"Um, Agatha. Agatha Woods."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"That's an odd first question."

"Just curious." Smiled Elyse, who practically had FAKE tattooed on her forehead.

"Snake." Growled Louis, snapping his pen in half, dripping ink on his maths homework.

Harrison pulled Louis' papers out the way before they got too bad, and proceeded to watch what the Pearls were doing.

"Uh, yes I do."

"For how long? What's his name?"

"These are…" Agatha laughed nervously. "Very personal questions…"

Madelyn snapped her fingers at April, who leaned across the table.

"Are you making him up? We could always hook you up with one of the boys here!"

The poor girl was trapped.

"No, No, I'm not making him up."

"What's his name?"

"Tedros."

"Unusual name."

"Uh, it's Greek, I think, it means gift from god."

"Is he Greek?"

"No, he's actually British."

"Oh really? Where did you meet him?"

"At a boarding school we both go to..."

"Why are you here the-"

The bell rang, and the relief on Agatha's face was obvious. She stood with hurried thanks, and ran off.

"Aimee, invite her to sit with us." Murmured Emma. "She can't take another day with them."

I nodded and ran after Agatha.

After the first few days, Agatha began to regularly sit with us. We found out more about her though. She had transferred from her old school to be here for a bit, as she and a few others had become extremely stressed there, and needed a break for a bit, though they were going back. She lived with her mother, and had no father she'd mentioned, and her best friend Sophie, went to the nearby Woodleigh High. She was smart, and rivalled my English and Harrison's Maths skills.

The weeks flashed by, and our group became fast friends with Agatha-we took precautions to keep her away from the Pearls, who were practically stalking her, trying to get her alone- as a result, we always had at least one of us with her at any time. But there was one time where it didn't work.

Agatha and the rest of us had been in the café, when Agatha got a call from someone.

"Sorry, got to take this."

"Ok, sure."

She answered with a smile.

"Hey, Ted."

She paused.

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's fine. After school. Are we going back then?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh, you are? Look, is that a good idea?"

Agatha's neck suddenly rashed red, which we saw happened when she was nervous or flustered.

"Shut up you."

Then she rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh, of course, _your majesty."_ She laid heavy sarcasm on those two words.

Harrison glanced at me, baffled.

"What, you're taking me next week? Ted! Ok, ok fine."

There was yelling from the other end, and something breaking, and a curse.

Agatha laughed.

"Alright, see you soon, we've got a point to prove. Tell Chaddick to stop breaking my stuff."

She smiled again.

"Love you too. Ok, bye."

She hung up, then caught us all staring at her.

"What? I thought it was just the Pearls who thought I was making up a boyfriend."

"Uh…"

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"He's picking me up after last period."

We all shrugged.

"Alright." Said Emma, looking slightly sceptical.

The period flashed by, and we all followed Agatha out, curious to see this guy.

"Agatha!"

Agatha turned.

The Pearls strode towards her.

"Crap!" hissed Agatha.

"RIP my friend." Snickered Archie.

Agatha shot him a glare, and looked back at the approaching group.

"Uh, what is it?"

"So, we heard this your last day here." Smiled Madelyn.

"Possibly. I'm not sure."

"So this is your last chance to prove you have a boyfriend." Added Elyse.

"Really?" groaned Agatha. "You're still going on about this?"

"Yes, because you didn't prove-"

"Excuse me."

We all turned.

Every single one of the girls practically fainted dead away.

A boy stood behind the Pearls, and hell, was he good looking. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, high cheekbones, and he was very well muscled. He was wearing a blue jacket, black jeans and boots. He was frowning slightly.

Madelyn immediately went into flirting mode.

"Oh, hi! What's your name? Don't think I've ever seen you before, where are you from?"

"My names Tedros, and I'm here to pick up my girlfriend."

"Oh, really? Who would that be?"

"Oh, she did tell you about me, but you didn't believe her did you,miss?"

"How…" Madelyn whirled to Agatha.

"HE'S YOUR _BOYFRIEND_?!"

"That's right."

"What did you tell him about us?"

"My opinion on you lot."

"Which is?"

"Quite frankly none of your business."

"Listen here-"

"Agatha. Rafal will kill me twice over if we aren't there at the welcoming for the first years."

"Oh yeah."

Agatha turned to us, and waved.

"See you, guys. Keep in touch!"

She walked off with Tedros.

"WHAT IN ALL HELL?!" screeched Madelyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eliza Fernandez POV:**

I frowned internally, surveying the audience spread in front of me. Professors, Scholars, Historians, Archaeologists, the whole deal. The only odd thing was the group of teens at the back. A girl with ebony hair, pale skin, and large, slightly unnerving brown eyes, a girl with long blonde tresses to her waist and emerald eyes, and a tan boy with curly blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He looked a little like how Arthur had been portrayed…actually a lot. He was almost the spitting image. I shook off the slightly creepy feeling and turned back to the audience.

"Welcome, everyone. Thank you for attending today. As you know, this lecture will be on what we know, and hope to know, about the Legend of King Arthur and his Knights."

A round of applause echoed around the hall as I began to talk.

"So, as you know, Arthur's father was named Uther Pendragon…"

Around half an hour later, I had finished what we knew, and was onto what we wanted to know.

"Where was he buried?"

"Did Guinevere ever re-marry?"

"What did the Lady of the Lake do with Excalibur?"

"What about Merlin?"

I rolled my eyes. I got these questions all the time. Then I spotted the trio at the back sniggering and elbowing each other, and quietly answering the questions.

"In Camelot's graveyard, duh."

"Nope."

"He didn't _give it to her!_ He gave it to his son!"

"Still going strong and still sarcastic as ever."

"Hey, I dare you to ask, Sophie." Hissed the dark haired girl.

"No!" murmured the guy, glaring at the two.

"Yes!" grinned the afore mentioned girl.

The blonde girl-now I knew her name was Sophie- stood.

"Did Arthur have any kids?"

I hesitated.

"Actually…I'm not sure."

The blonde boy sighed and stood too.

"Sorry. I think I can answer that. Yes, Arthur had a son, a boy named Tedros. I found this out when studying some old manuscripts based on the Arthurian legends. Arthur, in fact, did not die in the battle with Mordred. What really happened was that Guinevere was cheating on him with Lancelot. Arthur found this out and killed Lancelot in rage. Guinevere fled in anger and grief the very next night. One year later, Arthur died from alcohol overdose and a broken heart, leaving the ten year old prince alone in the world. As Arthur died, he told his son this: "The people will need a Queen, Tedros. Don't make my mistakes. Find the girl that is truly good."

The blonde paused.

"I think it's safe to say the Prince took that to heart, and eventually managed it."

Behind his back I saw him take the dark haired girls hand, who flashed him a quick smile.

I scrambled for words.

"H-how did you know-know all of this?"

"Like I said. I found some old manuscripts, but they have since been stolen, so perhaps if you find them, you could notify me, by my agent's name, Agatha Woods. Thanks. Please continue miss."

He inclined his head slightly, and left.

On their way out, I heard the dark haired girl protest indignantly.

"_Agent?!"_

That was definitely the weirdest talk I ever did.

But what was weirder?

I never saw those three again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil.

Summary: When partnered and assigned to read the Ugly Duckling and understand it's concept in the Surviving Fairytales class, Sophie and Beatrix are paired up and they compare the Ugly Duckling to Agatha, saying it's exactly like her. Do they know the ending though?

SwanDestiny: Yay for the collab with ever-of-woods-beyond! YAY!

SwanDestiny: This world just needs more Tagatha, so we teamed up. Wait until we get to 20 chapters... It's going to happen!

Warning: Characters may be a bit OCC. Also take note that the events of Trial and Sophie and Tedros's relationship never happened.

SwanDestiny: I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Beatrix and Sophie were tied neck to neck for the position of being Tedros's girlfriend. They sneered, jabbed, and shot acid dripping comments at each other.

They did happen to share one thing in common though. Besides the fact they only look for Tedros's attention because he was so handsome and had a huge fortune, the hottest and richest boy in the School For Good and Evil.

Well, it was the fact they both thought Agatha was useless and ugly. Very, very ugly. Just thinking about her appearance would make Beatrix and Sophie cringe.

So when they had to learn fairytales tricks and review fairytale circumamstances in Yuba's class of Surviving Fairytales, Yuba assigned them to read The Ugly Duckling, and Sophie and Beatrix were assigned together, they got right to the point. Of course, with the occasional whisper of, "Oh, Tedros!" that is.

* * *

"The Ugly Duckling..." Beatrix read, running her hand across the golden outlined title, feeling it's bumps and smooth edges. "How fitting."

Sophie giggled. "I really wish I was in the Beautification... I would so beat Agatha at it. I don't even know why I was placed in the other school."

The other school Sophie was talking about happpened to be the School For Evil. Of course, Sophie felt slightly bad about whispering behind Agatha's back, but it was worth it, right? Sophie would lose everything to be standing next to Tedros's side, her delicate hand intwined with his slightly rough one, planting kisses on his perfect lips...

Sophie sighed dreamily, looking off into the distance, fantasizing about Tedros.

Beatrix smirked, saying, "But you aren't, dear Sophie. That's why Tedros is not interested in you, like he clearly is in me."

With a twirl of her hair, Beatrix ran through her flawless, glossy, and smooth golden locks and batted her clear ocean-blue eyes with a tinge of ice creeping in on the edges of the pool of the wonderful blue color.

Sophie scowled. How dare she? What would Tedros see in a clown like Beatrix?

"At least Beatrix wouldn't be considered 'an ugly duckling'" Sophie thought, thinking about Agatha and her short, greasy hair, her bug like eyes, her dirty face, and her very, very pale skin. Ugh.

"Let's just get this over with." Sophie muttered.

Placing her hand on the cover, partially so Sophie could show off the light blue color she painted her nails and her slightly tanned skin, Sophie turned over the cover.

The giant wooden cover of The Ugly Duckling flew to the otherside, landing on the floor with a "bang".

So what if she thought Agatha would be a perfect fit for the Ugly Duckling? Sophie was sure that Agatha was far away from her and Beatrix's spot, an Ever boy recoiling everytime Agatha had gotten closer to him. The mental images...

"Once upon a time..."

Sophie started, feeling the smooth pieces of paper beneath her fingertips as she inhaled the fresh smell of a new book.

"There was a duckling. An ugly duckling, many others said."

Beatrix pointed to the picture of a grey duck with hints of brown in it's feathers, the feathers too ruffled to be considered cute. It had big eyes that were black, like an endless storm. Sophie clucked her tounge at the sight of the duck.

"It needs a makeover!"

"Sounds just like Agatha." Beatrix replied. The two shared a triumphant smile at not looking at all like the ugly thing Agatha is. Or the duck is. They basically are the same things, despite the fact one was a duck.

"Did Agatha turn into a duck by now?" Sophie asked herself in her head. She actually didn't see Agatha in 2 months. For some reason, Agatha actually started hanging out with the Evers. Maybe she was trying to fit in, only to have crumpled pieces of paper thrown at her. Makes sense.

"It wanted friends, and went on a journey to look for just that." Beatrix read on.

"Sounds like Agatha trying to look for friends. Except she already knows she's too ugly for that." Sophie commented.

They looked at the page's picture of the ugly duckling crossing a vibrant green hill.

"'Will you play with me?'" Beatrix said in a mockingly shrill voice. "It looked to the bunnies, but the bunnies tried their best to reject the duckling's request."

"'Sorry...'" Sophie continued on, pretending to be the bunny with a hint of disgust in her voice. "We are... busy."

The picture shown the ugly duckling talking to a pack of adorable little bunnies. Sophie would have a bunny as a pet. Agatha had Reaper.

Everyone claimed they were too busy for Agatha, the few times she asked students at her school (Sophie's future school) a question.

Beatrix slowly turned the page, handling the book like it was a fragile doll.

"So the duckling moved on to the next group of friends it saw." Beatrix read on.

Sophie snickered, replacing every "the duckling" with Agatha. It made perfect sense.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

1 hour earlier...

"I can't believe it." Tedros thought for the millionth time.

Tedros couldn't believe the whole thing. First, Agatha was ugly, and now she was... Beautiful. Gorgeous.

There was really no word to describe her beauty. Sure, it sounded really cheesy, but it was true.

He remembered the time that Agatha had oily black hair, bug-like eyes, and pale, dirty skin. Tedros cursed himself many times for not seeing through that lie.

Because Agatha was beautiful all along, inside and out.

Just in the path two months, Agatha changed. A lot. Or that's what it seemed. It was what Agatha was all along.

Now her ebony hair cascaded a bit past her shoulders, a crown of roses laying on her head. Her eyes turned bright and shined like the diamonds in the exclusive mines in Camelot, shaded a sweet chocolate brown. Her skin was clean, unlike the dirt that used to fling itself onto her and her skin was just like Snow White. In fact, Agatha was even more beautiful than Snow White.

Agatha was a whole other level of beautiful.

And if Tedros were to tell his past self Agatha turned more than lovely, he became friends with Agatha, and fallen hard for her at the same time, his past self wouldn't believe him, but it was all true.

Yes, he loved Agatha.

At first, Tedros was weary of the new Agatha. But soon, Agatha discovered his past, and looked beyond his fortune and handsomeness. Agatha dug down to find the truth, the real Tedros beneath all the lies and smiles.

Then Agatha talked about herself. She told her story, her boring life in Gavaldon. How she became friends with Sophie, and slowly, when they arrived at the School For Good and Evil, they drifted apart.

In fact, now Agatha didn't see a glimpse of Sophie for two months.

Agatha told Tedros that she suspected that Sophie was avoiding her. Then she sighed, a sad, crestfallen sigh.

"I don't know what's happening." Agatha admitted. "I don't know what happened to our friendship."

Then she shook her head and left.

Tedros really wished there was a way to comfort Agatha, but the next time he saw her, she was all cheery and happy again. Tedros assumed that she just didn't want to talk about it.

After the turn of events, Tedros's friendship started turning into newfound love. Tedros was sure with all his heart that he finally found his princess.

Now, if only Agatha would see that too. That and he had to resist the urge to kiss Agatha everytime she passed by.

Tedros's luck just had to run out.

Agatha, gorgeous as she is, cheerily waved at Tedros, walking over to him.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Tedros grabbed Agatha's wrist and pull her aside.

Just as he was about to dip his head down and capture his and Agatha's lips in a kiss, sense returned to him. Agatha probably thought he was some agressive boy now. Mistake.

"Sorry." Tedros said, apologizing.

"It's alright." Agatha said. "You seemed like you wanted to tell me something."

Tedros heated up, feeling sweat crawling on the back of his neck. Should he tell Agatha?-

"Do you want to take a walk with me in the woods after classes?" Tedros found himself saying.

Immediately he cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course Agatha wouldn't say yes, she used to hate him! Plus, she only saw him as a-

Tedros's rushing thoughts came to a stop as a light tinge- barely noticeable, of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Okay... I guess."

Tedros had to marvel at how much Agatha changed. Now she was actually acting princess like, but he knew that the tough Agatha was still inside her, though this time Agatha didn't hate him. In fact, if he asked that months earlier, she probably would've just kicked him.

Though, that would be months ago.

"Great..."

Tedros and Agatha stared at their shoes, unsure of what to say to each other. It was like that awkward moment for awhile, until Tedros decided to speak up.

"I'll see you then after Surviving Fairytales class, right?"

"Yeah." Agatha bobbed her head. "I'll see you then."

Then with a tiny wave, Agatha flounced off to her classes.

* * *

"The duckling wandered for weeks and weeks, then for months... The duckling wasn't able to find a place to call home for two years."

"Sounds like Agatha."

Tedros picked up the sound of Sophie and Beatrix's voice, hearing them over the chatter of the Evers and Nevers looking at the pages in the Ugly Duckling. Their voices were slightly muffled, and he could make out most of the words...

His fists clenched, he walked up to Beatrix and Sophie.

The duckling wandered for weeks and weeks, then for months... The duckling wasn't able to find a place to call home for two years.

Sounds like Agatha.

What? Tedros felt himself boiling. The story was slightly true though, but Agatha already found her place among the Evers and made friends with a lot of them. Did they know what they were talking about?

Sophie saw Tedros and immediately straightened her back, running a hand through her pale blonde hair, her eyes twinkling with love (most likely fake love, if you ask Tedros).

"Tedros," She said in her smooth melodic voice, "How nice to see you here!"

Beatrix's eyes flew from the book to Tedros's eyes. "Tedros? What a pleasant surprise!"

They had no idea what Tedros was actually here for. They had no idea of what Agatha has become, the beautiful person she is, and how Tedros came here to take Agatha for a walk in the woods.

Tedros coughed. "What about Agatha were you talking about?"

For a moment, Tedros thought they would reenact the "deer in the headlights" thing, but Sophie smoothly said.

"Oh, just talking about what a loser Agatha is, comparing her to the ugly duckling in the book. Don't you agree, Tedros?"

"Yes, don't you agree?"

Sophie and Beatrix flipped their hair around and glared at each other intensely, a war between green and blue.

If they weren't talking about "what a loser Agatha" was, Tedros would've laughed.

"Um... No."

"What?"

Now, Sophie's and Beatrix's gaze were pinned on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see Agatha?"

Tedros coughed again. "You didn't see Agatha for two months... Even if I was to date you, Sophie, you used to be Agatha's friend and now you're whispering behind her back - how can I trust you?"

Beatrix smiled smugly while Sophie stared at Tedros with stunned eyes.

"Serves her right." Tedros thought triumphantly.

"And Beatrix... You only care for me for my looks and money, right? So do you, Sophie. You also may look beautiful on the outside, but I wouldn't be surprised if they actually dragged you to the School For Evil. Now... Shouldn't you look at the last page of the story? Class was dismissed about a minute ago."

This time they both stared at him, shock written over their faces.

So with trembling hands, they flipped to the last page.

What the duckling didn't know, was that it had turned into a beautiful swan. The most precious and radiant lands, the swan finally fit in.

~The End~

"What?" Beatrix screeched. "That is not Agatha! That is not-"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

Sophie and Beatrix's eyes widened as Agatha walked next to them, intertwining her hands with Tedros's. Just the feeling of that made Tedros's hand feel so warm...

What they did not expect in Agatha was this kind of beauty. Beatrix and Sophie's mouths were opened, closing and opening like a fish without water.

Sophie seemed to almost gasp at the sight of her, but she managed to stop herself from doing so in time.

"A-agatha..." Sophie stuttered. "I never said you were ugly! It's what matters on the inside that counts, right?" She weakly smiled.

Agatha glared at her.

"You were avoiding me for two months!"

Sophie opened her mouth to shoot something back when Tedros glared at her, forcing her to apologize.

Sophie's glare softened at Tedros's fierce eyes, mumbling a "Sorry... I'm sorry..." and staring into the ground.

Beatrix looked to the wall.

"Well." Tedros dusted off his hands and looked at Agatha. "That's fixed."

Agatha smiled, and leaned against his shoulder as a wonderful sensation ran through his body at her touch.

"Let's go."

"Agatha was actually just like the ugly duckling." Tedros decided. "At the end, she turns into a beautiful swan."

* * *

Yep! Hope you enjoyed that!

Review, follow, and favorite! Just review (Even though only ever-of-woods-beyond gets the emails)! Just do it!

Have a good day everyone! This is just the beginning of a wonderful collab and friendship (I consider myself friendly with ever-of-woods-beyond)

~SwanDestiny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School For Good and Evil, because it was proven through her DNA and the fact that she's on and that SwanDestiny is a girl and hundreds of other reasons she is not Soman Chainani.

SwanDestiny: Let's clear something up before we get started. I am SwanDestiny, in a collab with ever-of-woods-beyond for this Tagatha one-shots story. ever-of-woods-beyond used to be known as Kate-the-reader, but now she'll be ever-of-woods-beyond for awhile. Got that? Okay, let's get started.

Summary: With Trials over and a broken heart, only now does Tedros know true love was right under his nose at the start...

* * *

"She used me." Tedros thought again, probably for the thousandth time. "Sophie wasn't on my side all along... She betrayed me."

That thought would lead to the repeat of what happened in Trials, with Sophie being a bush and Agatha being a bush (even though she was not a part of Trials) and then Sophie being scared and Agatha risking her life saving him... Tedros's head was in a whirl.

So Agatha was helping Sophie all along, and together they managed to deceive him into thinking that Sophie was his true love. Agatha was there, whispering correct answers in Sophie's ear, her cockroach sitting on a plump orange pumpkin to draw him in and pick Sophie to trick him into thinking Sophie was his true love...

Tedros was sick, tired, and confused all at once, which was not a good combination. Did this mean that he picked Agatha for the challenges all along? In the distance he saw the lonely figure of Agatha outside, looking so miserable and sad, which was a first.

He couldn't help but think that Agatha was in on the plan as well, which she most likely was, but everytime he looked in her direction she would stiffen and she looked so miserable, meaning Sophie probably yelled at her and broke all ties of their friendship. Yet, Agatha saved him. She saved him, the Prince of Camelot, the prince who she tried to get to fall in love with Sophie. Why she did this, Tedros didn't know, but maybe, just maybe, Agatha was good. Maybe she wanted to help her friend, and saved Tedros's life because she was good. Perhaps, she was telling the truth about the gargoyle...

Tedros pondered over this, looking at the mirror in front of him. It showed his reflection, his handsome, cursed, reflection.

Tedros wanted to stab the mirror with his sword. The only thing Sophie could've ever possibly saw in him was his fortune and his appearance. She would've risked her life otherwise, and worked harder to earn his approval. She was just another of the hundreds of girl who fell at his feet because he was the prince of Camelot, and a handsome prince at that.

But Agatha saved him. Agatha supposedly hated him... Agatha was good.

And Agatha was seemingly his true love.

Tedros sighed. It was so confusing, trying to sort out this complicated situation.

He just came back from the History of Heroism, only to find himself at the same mirror everytime, staring at his reflection and the mirror's flawless surface.

What has he done wrong? What has he done to deserve a terrible fate, to be like his father, betrayed by the girl he loved?

Tedros buried his face into his hands, shaking his head.

He needed to get away from this madness, he needed to go away...

Tedros stood up, dusting off his hands and took a step forward-

Only to be met by Agatha herself. The best friend of his ex-love, the person he truly chose during challenges, and the new girl that was on his mind all day.

Except this time, she was smiling. And smiling beautifully.

Tedros froze, taking in all of her features. Her black hair seemed to have a new sheen to it, though it still seemed slightly dirty and greasy. Her once bug-like eyes were now warm and a beautiful chocolate brown, and her once ghostly pale skin seemed like they could be compared to Snow White's. And there it was, a lovely, gorgeous smile on Agatha's lips that changed everything about her.

It was only then, did Tedros realize that Agatha was beautiful, inside and out.

They stood there for a moment, before Agatha decided to speak, with that beautiful smile on her now very kissable lips.

"So," She said, and Tedros found himself slightly less stunned at the sound of her voice. "What's for dinner?"

Her voice sounded so melodic now, like a melody of the lake or the singing of birds in the forest, unlike the usual groggy, croaky voice he was accustomed to.

Agatha changed. A lot.

Tedros then realized she spoke directly to him.

He choked, before managing to say: "Duckling," before coughing again.

Tedros mentally kicked himself. What was wrong with him?

And then they were, Agatha smiling widely with her now beautiful features and Tedros standing there stupidly.

So, naturally he decided to break the awkward silence and ruin everything.

"Sorry." Cough. "It's just that-"

Agatha paused, her smile falling as her face morphed into a regular one, one that wasn't ugly, and wasn't beautiful, but in the middle.

"I know," Agatha's face turned into pure terror as she started to rush past him. "Not me-"

The door slammed shut. Then he heard it - the cleansing sobs, and somehow he knew that they were tears of happiness.

~V~

In the span of a week, Agatha rose to the top of the Ever ranks, only to be outmatched by Tedros. Agatha's face and body turned into something completely different, and Tedros and her were on pretty good terms now, and he knew that she saw past his face and his fortune and his title.

In just the span of a week, Tedros completely fell in love with her.

* * *

SwanDestiny: I think I made the conversation relatively accurate, if not perfect. I can't believe I actually remembered most of it!

So I hope you enjoyed that cute little one-shot, and soon enough, you'll be seeing the TONIGHT Sophie incident with Agatha almost being killed with Tedros there to save her (now they're even) or you'll see the Circus of Talents.

Anwyays, SwanDestiny out!


	6. Chapter 6

SwanDestiny: Hello readers! Today, we're exploring the world of Sophie's Evil Matchmaking...

Summary: Sophie knew that she and Tedros weren't going to last, and she wasn't evil about it. Instead, she wanted to play matchmaker with her two best friends - Tedros and Agatha! Where would this evil matchmaking lead to...?

Sidenotes: Alternate Universe. Alert. Alternate Universe. Also, this is technically my first AU... Modern AU except magic and fairytales exist.

Agatha's name is Agatha Woods.

Tedros's name is Tedros Camelot.

And Sophie is not Agatha's sister, so she'll be Sophie Silk. I know, it has to do with her dresses okay?!

* * *

Sophie sighed, looking between her two friends.

There was Agatha, a naturally beautiful girl who used to always be grumpy and used to always wear black. She changed now, and let herself do good. Helping out children, telling people advice... Agatha was a really good person. Sophie still couldn't believe she used to be an anti-social girl. She was considered a kind, generous girl at school, and almost everybody forgot the old Agatha. There was also one thing Agatha was known for - She doesn't

Then there was Tedros, the school's most popular boy with nearly every girl fawning over him. He was hot, and he was rich. What wasn't there to like about? He even had a fanclub. In fact, that's what happened to Sophie. She fell for him, the dated awhile... It didn't last though. Sophie realized soon enough, that what Tedros wanted most was a girl who looked past his fortune and looks.

And that's where Sophie the master matchmaker came in.

Target #1, Agatha Woods. Target #2, Tedros Camelot. Goal: Set them up on a date.

Sophie was an expert at matchmaking. She could already tell that this would be perfect - Tedros and Agatha. How come nobody thought of that before? Oh... It's just too cute! How Tedros wants a girl who's beautiful on the inside, and how Agatha isn't about looks or money! Wow... How come nobody thought of it before?

Well, Beatrix is still living in her fantasy world fantasizing about Tedros. She could go die in a hole.

"What's the plan...?" Sophie asked herself, drumming her fingers against her desk and not really listening to the History teacher, Professor Sader and his speech about the heros and heroines of the ages. They had more important things on hand.

"I could pretend that I want my two best friends to know each other better, then say I forgot my 'A Place in the World' book for Professor Yuba's class, and I have to do homework... Which I actually have to do."

Sophie groaned out loud, not realizing that she was muttering her words under her breath.

Everyone's head snapped to look at her. Sophie's eyes widened.

"Oh no... I've been caught. Oh no oh no oh no..."

Sophie wanted to pound her hands onto the desk. She had no time for this! She had to plan... Not... Not... Ugh...

Sophie shook her head. What has she gotten herself into?

"Miss Silk," Professor Sader exclaimed as Sophie wanted to bury her face into her hands. "Would you please tell us why learning about Cinderella is so boring? If you know everything already, please tell us why the glass slippers didn't disappear with everything all of the rest of her outfit.

Sophie's slumped figure perked up. She knew this!

"Well, Professor Sader, the glass slippers were a gift from Cinderella's fairy godmother."

Professor Sader nodded in approval, "Very well Miss Silk, but you cannot wonder into fairytale land. Only a select few get their own anyways," Professor Sader's eyes twinkled at that.

Sophie nodded with relief. It was good knowing history, and being a girl who loved romance and read every single romantic fairytale in the past."

Once the back of Professor Sader's head was facing her again, Sophie went back to plotting.

"Does Tedros realize how perfect Agatha would fit his expectations and love him for who he was? Maybe I should start hinting it-"

"And that is why, students, only a few get their own adventure and fairytale. The School Master is rumored to select the worthy ones." Professor Sader concluded.

Then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Professor Sader said, calmly turning around and sitting in his chair to grade his papers.

"Well," Sophie thought. "Time to get in action."

* * *

"It's horrible!"

"I know, how can people now judge people by their looks now? It's disgusting!"

Sophie didn't even need to get Tedros and Agatha together. They were holding a conversation themselves.

"Hmm... Perfect. Now I only need to add a bit of romance conversation."

"Hey guys!" Sophie said cheerily, making her entance and sitting next to Tedros and Agatha in her usual spot.

Usually Tedros and Agatha would hold short conversations until Sophie arrived. Typical. The last time Agatha really made contact with Tedros was slapping him for being arrogant about their fanclub. That was... interesting. It also seemed to have to do something with an ugly creature that escaped onto the campus. Agatha claimed that it was a little boy turned into a gargoyle, but nobody really listened to her. Agatha and Tedros improved since then, when Tedros and Sophie broke up and became friends.

There was then a chorus of "Hey," and "Hi,". The moment Sophie walked up to them, they stopped talking. Uh-oh.

Sophie placed her lunch tray down on the table and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the big slop of goo on her plate. Somehow, the nymphs the school hired favored Tedros and Agatha better, along with others.

"If only I could just use a love potion..." Sophie thought wistfully. "That'll be so much easier. But noooo, magic and potions aren't allowed! So now I have to do this the hard way."

"What were you guys talking about?" Sophie asked pretend-happily, trying to get them both talking again.

It worked.

Agatha's eyes narrowed. "We're talking about people like Beatrix who only care for their looks. It's so selfish!"

"Yeah," Tedros added in. "I think we need a new rule for the school. Also, a lot of girl's makeup make them look like clowns."

And that was Sophie's cue to slip in a few romantic words and then dart into the shadows. Perfect.

"Are you guys interested in anybody?" Sophie asked, hoping that Tedros and Agatha will notice each other.

Tedros and Agatha blushed, turning away from each other. Bingo.

"Um... I may or may not be interested in one boy in particular." Agatha said meekly. Tedros nodded too, desperately looking anywhere but Agatha's face.

And...

They were so busy looking away from each other Sophie just quietly and silently tip-toed to another table. Sophie let out a huff. She had to sit with Hester, Anadil, and Dot now. It was worth it though.

In the distance, she heard a bit of words from Tedros and Agatha's table.

"So who is the guy?"

"It's... You won't laugh or judge me for it, will you?"

"No." Sophie could hear a bit of anger in Tedros's voice. Jealousy!

"It's... you," Sophie was barely able to hear the 'you', and she could almost see Agatha's neck searing red.

"Wait... What?!"

Then she heard a bit of footsteps. No Agatha! Don't leave!

"Wait." She turned to see Tedros grab a very red Agatha's face.

"Actually... Do you want to go to the dance next week?"

Sophie smiled.

Match made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunion of the Century!**

**Linda of Jaunt Jolie, Gossip Correspondent for **_**The**__**Endless Times**_

There are heroes. Then there are _these _heroes. Lets face it, We've all seen the whole _School for Good and Evil student reunion _thing many a time. So many heroes have done it, even Snow White (Letita of Maidenvale)! But this one is different. This one is the heroes from the _Tale of Sophie and Agatha._

When word of the impending reunion leaked, 20 years after the girl's storybook closed, it's only natural that there was widespread excitement beyond anything ever seen. Especially when it was revealed to be hosted in my very own Jaunt Jolie, at the annual magicians tournament! Tickets sold out faster than you could say stymph, and the turnout was spectacular, word spreading faster than the wind itself. Perhaps no longer the sprightly teenagers of their youth, but certainly both recognisable and bearing their own children. Fans stampeded from everywhere, at the very least to get a glimpse of the so known "golden trio".

Dean of the School for Evil Edification, Sophie of Woods Beyond has most certainly still retained her beauty. Now married to Hort of Bloodbrook, the Dean is one of the most sucessful teachers in Evil's history- of course, trained by Leonora Lesso, how could she not be? She still wears the distinctive violet gown, but will never quite kick her habit of wearing stilletoed glass heels, much to her husband's vexation. When asked to get an interview earlier, she politely declined with "I'd rather not. You reporters will infer some stupid gossip from it. Adieu, darling." and departed. Has she got something to hide?

Accompanying her sister and best friend, it is only natural to see Queen Agatha of Camelot. The woman was perhaps not much of a looker in her younger years, but rather than losing her beauty, Agatha has gained it. But there is no doubt that Agatha of Woods Beyond is one of the greatest Queens ever to rule Camelot. She isn't, however, traditional. After all, how many Queens do things like, compete in tournaments, ride into battle alongside her husband, become a better adivisor than the actual advisors, does a large amount of paperwork, _took down an assassin attempting to kill her on her own, _**as well as **providing heirs, attending balls, and looking pretty? None. That's what I thought. We couldn't get any interviews off her either, due to the fact both her husband and her 16 year old son bear swords, her son's twin sister has a 5 foot spear, I have gossip she hides weapons in her dress, due to the fact she killed the aforementioned assassian by producing a dagger from her sleeve, and her youngest daughter is an extremely accomplished magician, let alone mention the fact Merlin is there as well. Best not to bother her.

Onto her husband. King Tedros doesn't look a day over 20, despite being 36. He hasn't lost a single battle over the years, and he has a reputation as a wise and just ruler. He is, some say, a greater king than his father, although I will withhold my opinion on this, due to the fact arguments over this are taken too seriously in Camelot. Moving on, Tedros seems now to show more efficency with Excalibur than before, perhaps due to both practice and sparring with the great knight, Sir Lancelot? He has also raised his children to be fighters, as the twins, Crown Prince Marcus and Princess Alexandra bear a sword and spear respectively, and Princess Eleanor is one extremely powerful mage.

But moving away from the trio, they are accompanied by a motley crew of their friends and classmates, ranging from Kiko of Neverland to Chaddick of Mount Honora to Hester of Ravenswood (who threatened to send her demon up my reporter's *censored* "if he didn't _scat_"). All of these graduated from the school and scattered into the woods, living out vaguely normal lives and trying to avoid getting mixed up in another fairy tale.

So later today, accompanied with loud screams, Sophie, Hort, Agatha and Tedros led their children (Marcus, Alexandra, Eleanor and Sophie's daughter, Annaleise, as well as the other children, including Hester's daughter, Nessa, an extremely fearsome girl) and friends to the VIP box in the stadium, trying to avoid screeching fans and news reporters- really, what _is_ their deal with reporters? They watched the tournament in private, but eyewitness fans claim that Tedros was running some kind of betting pool, and Marcus and Annaleise were kissing in a corner, despite me not knowing whether that was true or not.

Well, thats all for now, although the tournament has another week to run! Send in your stories and gossip to me, and lets see if we can get a reporter to at least _one person _in the reunion party!


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie bounced on her heels, glancing out of the window for the third time this class. When would she get some kind of message? Some kind of contact? SOMETHING?!

She glanced back at the note on her desk.

_Sophie,_

_Agatha's gone into labour. Will contact you when I can._

_-Tedros_

Vague, stupid, little-

"Mistress Dean?"

Sophie snapped back to her class.

Twenty new Nevers glared back at her, drumming fingernails on the ice-desks.

"The lesson?" asked one of the girls at the front, an acne covered, sarcastic, pixie hared girl called Evelyn (who had assured Sophie she wasn't named after that "stupid butterfly woman").

"Right. I- Um, of course."

Sophie went on with teaching Curses and Death Traps, trying to stay focused.

"Who can name a curse which can only be reversed by the caster?"

Let's just say that lesson was the worst-and the longest- she'd ever taught.

"And, that's lunch!" she sang as the bell rang. "Okay, you all did great, bub-bye!"

The Nevers shot each other confused and annoyed looks on the way out, muttering to their friends.

"What's her problem?" snorted Styx.

"What's with her?" hissed Tempest.

"She's not normally like this." Muttered Mercian.

"Yeah, Evil teachers don't normally give compliments." Snickered Evelyn.

Sophie scowled, ushering them out of the ice classroom.

As soon as the last student had left, she strode into the corridor outside her classroom, heading the opposite direction to her students, steel stilettos snapping on the black flagstone floors. Heading towards Halfway Bridge.

It was time to talk to her fellow Dean.

"Hello Sophie." Said Clarissa Dovey, setting down her trademark pumpkin paperweight on top of her stack of papers. "It's good to see you out of your school for once. Did you need something?"

Sophie stared at her, aghast.

"You mean to tell me you don't _know_?" she shrieked, eyes wide. "You're Agatha's fairy godmother and you don't _know_?!"

Clarissa looked concerned.

"Don't know what? Has something happened? To Agatha? Tedros? Camelot?"

Sophie gaped at her fellow Dean for a minute, before recovering herself, realising Dovey was on tenterhooks waiting for an answer.

"Um, I got a message from Tedros about an hour or so ago, he was saying that Agatha is in labour."

Dovey's eyes widened, and she leaped to her feet, spilling her basket of sour plums.

"And that stupid boy didn't say anything else?" she cried.

"No…" frowned Sophie, failing to see how that could be relevant.

Dovey groaned.

"Always been vague, even in class, he was..."

Dovey sighed and began to gather up her spilled plums.

"All we can do is wait." She announced, placing the plums back in the basket.

"What?" shrieked Sophie. "WAIT?!"

"Yes. Tedros will tell us what happens." Said the Good Deeds teacher, sitting back down and pulling her papers back out.

Sophie moaned and slogged out of the classroom, dejected.

"Oh, do notify me when Tedros sends you a message, dear."

"Yes, of course."

On the way out, she ran into Kiko, the new Animal Communication teacher (Princess Uma had left in order to spend more time with her animals.)

"Oh my god!" squealed the bubbly ex-Evergirl. "I heard you talking to Dovey! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Sophie laughed, just as the bell went.

She sprinted back to her classroom after promising to update Kiko whenever something happened.

The next few hours were agonising, despite Sophie thinking that Agatha had it worse. HER BROTHER-IN-LAW WAS USELESS! She taught in a daze, keeping an eye out of the window-Tedros had used a hawkfor the last message so god knows what it would be now…

She was just getting ready to head into her bedchamber that night, when she heard a tapping from her window. She whirled in excitement, and ran over to the sill, where there sat a _peregrine falcon, _tapping on the glass with its beak.

_God, Tedros, stop exercising your extensive birds-of-prey!_

But she prised open the window and plucked the envelope from the beak of the bird, which screeched at her before swooping off to the east, back to Camelot.

Sophie eagerly ripped open the envelope.

_Let's just say I learned some new cuss words today. I think the least said on that, the better._

_It's a boy, Prince Marcus. Both he and Agatha are healthy. Come as soon as you can, Aunt._

_Turn over._

_Sorry if it bad, I've only got one non-broken hand- again, enough said._

_-Tedros._

Trying to control her scream of happiness, Sophie flipped over the page.

There was a full colour sketch of Agatha, looking exhausted but radiantly happy at the same time. And in her arms was a tiny, adorable little boy, with a tuft of ebony hair and crystalline eyes like a cloudless sky.

Sophie screamed so loudly Professor Manley came into her classroom and told her to shut up.

Five minutes later, Sophie smashed into the staffroom, acting like a love-struck Evergirl.

"IT'S A BOY!" she screeched. All the female teachers screamed.

Dovey leaped to her feet and swiped the letter off her, her smile growing wider and wider as her eyes scanned the paper, and especially on the sketch.

Kiko leaned over her shoulder, giggling like schoolgirl.

"Oh my god!" squealed Anemone.

"He's so cute!" Gasped Kiko.

"Looks like Tedros!" Muttered Espada.

"How the hell would you know? The kids only just been born!" boomed Sheeba, but even she looked happy.

Sophie would happily admit there was a full-scale riot in the staffroom that night, until several annoyed Evers and Nevers turned up and demanded they "shut up" and "can't complain at us if we fall asleep in class tomorrow".


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the School for Good and Evil.

SwanDestiny: Hey, readers! My inspiration for Tagatha one-shots have been down in the dumps because I just couldn't get myself to write a GOOD one! hahahaha... No, I'm not kidding. But here's a one-shot - finally!

SwanDestiny: Anyways, I have new School for Good and Evil fanfictions coming up, and their summaries are on my profile if you want to see, and I'll post the one I'll probably be writing pretty soon (in which I'm entirely focused on writing it) and posting the first chapter really, really soon, and I'll copy paste it in the ending author's note. Now, let's move on with the one-shot!

Summary: Agatha didn't know how she's become one, but she did. She was a damsel in distress, and of course, it was to lure Tedros to his doom. But Agatha wasn't going to remain locked away. Could she finally reunite with Tedros?

SwanDestiny: Wow... that sounds like it could actually be a multi-chaptered story... Oh well. It's a one-shot. Let's go!

* * *

Agatha pointlessly stared out her window in her sky jail.

She didn't know how it was done, but it happened. She never implied to become one of them, but she had. She planned other plans, but here it was, like in every. Single. Fairytale. She was a damsel in distress.

Agatha sighed, tracing her hand along the stones in her little room. By now, she knew every single bump there was, and all the edges and curves and sharp points of this wall. She even counted all the pebbles that made up her walls. That's how long she's been waiting for.

Her tiny room had a small, but still cozy bed pushed up against the right corner, a bathroom in a seperate room, and a vanity set, for reasons Agatha didn't know. Maybe she was supposed to bring Tedros to the trap using her beauty or whatever. Nope. Not working.

Agatha stared up in the ceiling, counting from -100 to whatever number she'll reach before a maid comes in. So this is what Rapunzel felt like, for 18 years of her life, right? She had paints sure, but this is what she felt, wasn't it? Bored. Defeated. Failed.

How long was she here? Perhaps 10 nights, though it felt like 100.

And how did she get here?

Agatha grasped on of the loose stones on her wall, clutching it like it was anchoring her from floating to the sky and away to darkness. She didn't know how she got here. One day, she just woke up in another room. They stolen her in her own sleep.

She recounted her last moments before she arrived here. She thought the war was over, but the School Master must've used his last remaining powers to cast her and lock her away here. She couldn't escape. Not once. Not ever.

With every single thought she had, Agatha felt like she was falling deeper into a trance.

She failed. She couldn't get out. Nobody could save her.

Agatha closed her eyes, holding on tighter to the smooth rock. She really thought it was over...

No. None of this was over. The war would always be haunting her. She wouldn't become the queen of Camelot. She will never be able to see Tedros or Sophie or all her friends ever again...

And her life would always be cofined within this tower. Within these walls.

There was no saving her, wasn't there?

But wasn't her "prince charming" supposed to save her?... Or... Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way back to her prince. Just a shimmer of hope, but it may be possible...

And at that moment, the stone she was absently clutching decided to pop free from where it was.

~V~

"Where is Agatha?" Tedros thought for the millionth time. "Where could Agatha possibly be?"

Tedros groaned, banging his head against the table. How could he lose sight of Agatha at the end of the war? How could he not protect her when there was no evil left?

And what happened to her? Assasins? Kidnappers? Was she gone?... Forever?

"No," Tedros thought. "Don't think like that."

It's only been 10 nights, but it felt like 100.

Tedros sat in his study room, or what supposed to be his and Agatha's study room. The candles cast a warm glow on the royal blue walls, and a soothing chocolate brown shade on his table. The candles and colors weren't enough to warm his ice cold heart though.

He sat above a clean sheet of parchment with a magic quill floating magically above it, like a bird perched on a tree searching for it's prey. But there was no prey this time. There was no more Agatha.

"Maybe..." Tedros said as the magic quill twitched, waiting to write down what he was saying. "I could just take a steed and ride off into the Endless Woods. By the laws of fairytale, we're bound to meet by love, right?"

The quill quirked to the side for a second before scribbling down what he said.

Not a moment later though, Tedros groaned.

"No! That's just stupid! Agatha could be anywhere for all I know! The Endless Woods are... Endless!"

The magic quill quickly erased what it just wrote.

"What I need... Is magic. Tracking magic."

Tedros sighed, resting his head in his arms, fatigue and tiredness clouding his senses.

How could he ever save Agatha? How could he do that when he didn't have a single reasonable plan in mind.

He felt himself losing conscious for the 11th time since Agatha was gone. Everytime Tedros gave up, sleep was welcome Tedros into it's arms as he gave up for the day...

"Magic..." Tedros murmured as he felt himself drift away into darknes...

"Magic," A more solid voice said. "Magic!"

Tedros was now jolted awake. "I need to find Merlin!"

~V~

Agatha snuggled up against the warm fire, feeling moonlight for the first time for 11 nights. It felt so good to back outside in the world, even if it was in the Endless Woods and not where she belonged.

It was like that one beautiful night when the war ended, and Agatha and Tedros ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the carriage. By the time they woke up, Merlin was already smiling and talking about how their children were going to be "so interesting".

Agatha growled at the memory, but soon she couldn't help smiling, and then laughing. And when her laughing calmed down, she was beaming the brightest smile she mustered since she was trapped in that tower.

"I'll see you soon," Agatha whispered into the night before she was tucked away to sleep by Night's arms.

~V~

"Use this compass boy. Agatha is one of the only wish-makers out there, and if you want to track her down, you'll want to use this." Merlin explained to Tedros as he stared at the magical compass.

"Okay," Tedros said, gaining confidence in finding Agatha.

"Now," Merlin said, looking at Tedros. "Why didn't you ask for my help earlier?"

Tedros sighed. "I... I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking." Tedros weakly smiled. "I really can't see clearly without her, can't I?" Tears filled his eyes.

"You'll find her," Merlin said reassuringly. "I'm sure of it."

~V~

Agatha pushed away a twig in her path, feeling the branch brush her hand as she gently got it out of her way like the way Tedros's hand would brush hers when they walked closely together.

"I could feel him," Agatha thought, closing her eyes for a moment. She imagined his chisled cheekbones, his soft golden hair, his tanned skin, his rough hands, and his blue eyes. Agatha sighed, feeling the sensation of his lips on hers, an undescribeable warmth spreading throughout her body like a soft flame...

The moment disappeared as soon as it entered her mind.

Agatha's eyes snapped open, feeling reality crashing back down on her shoulders. How could she imagine Tedros, her friends, and her home when the possibility of finding them were... Barely any? Why would she be hoping, when there was basically no hope at all? Who will she find, and when will she move on? And when will she realize... She'll finally realize, that she was stuck here forever with no love left to cling to?

"Don't give up hope," A bright voice said in her head, but the words slurred and slowed as they echoed in her mind, as if playing in slow motion.

"Don't... Give... Up,"

Agatha sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't be lost, could she? Evil's hidden stories always had Evil won because Good gave up hope and true love. Agatha wouldn't do that. She wouldn't risk a happy ending. She couldn't have the Storybook ending of their fairytale be a lie.

She would see Tedros again.

Now determined, Agatha started sprinting towards another direction, eyes filled with persistance. Agatha would make it back. No matter how many hardships she'll have to face, she will make it back to Tedros.

~V~

Tedros followed the direction of his compass, feeling lost and confused and slightly regretting his desiscion. What if something was wrong with the compass? Tedros trusted Merlin... But...

"Agatha," Tedros thought wistfully. "I could feel your presence. If only you'd show yourself."

He imagined running up to Agatha, enveloping her in a tight hug and feeling the wonderful feeling of having her safely in his arms oncemore. He would descend his lips down to kiss Agatha's sweet lips that he loved so much. Tedros would be able to bicker with her once again before one of them would cut each other off by kissing them. They would be able to share their sweet tender moments again, holding hands, and leaning their foreheads against each other. He would be able to see Agatha's chocolate eyes again, her beautiful, sweet, chocolate eyes...

Through Agatha's eyes, he would read the adventure she gone through, either locked up or escaping from the tower. The pools of sweet brown would tell the story of how true love would always prevail...

The thought snapped like a twig. Tedros looked down to see that he stepped on a twig.

"Agatha..." He murmured, looking at he compass. He was still walking in the right direction. "I promise I will find you. I swear."

But doubt started to seep into his mind like a waterfall of misery. What would happen if he never found Agatha? And instead, he was trapped in the woods like Agatha, all but only one turn, one step away from her? What would Sophie do? She would be heartbroken without them... All three of them would be seperated. What about Guinevere? Agatha would be alone. They would all be alone.

Tedros looked down at the magical compass and traced the smooth outline of the red sparks that tingled beneath his fingers. He had to trust Merlin's compass. It had to work.

Otherwise it would all fail. The world would crash down on Tedros's shoulders, and everything that he ever wanted would slip away from his hands again. He would be all by himself, the lonely world constantly surrounding him like a blizzard.

He closed his eyes. Only this time, Tedros didn't recall the sweet scent of Agatha after she took a bath (She was really grimy and dirty before then), or the warmth that spread throughout his whole body at the brush of her hand. Instead, he imagined a blizzard. Snow would fly around him in a whirlwind, twinkling snowflakes would glisten coldly before turning into horrors, and he would be cold. Freezing. A circle of ice formed around his feet and started to build up. He was going to be frozen. This was the end.

"Tedros!" A familiar voice woke him up from his trance. Tedros stumbled forward.

"Agatha?"

"Tedros!" The voice was fainter now.

He could feel it. The feeling in the air whenever he was around her, whether he was mad, miserable, jubilated, or just feeling lovey-dovey. Agatha was nearby. Tedros knew it.

Absently dropping his compass to the ground, leaving it forever, Tedros continued running, calling Agatha's name over and over again, the magic of true love guiding him back to Agatha.

~V~

"Tedros!" Agatha desperately crawled again, a feeling of trepidation weighing heavily on her shoulders. An icy cold touch started eating it's way through Agatha's heart as her mind fogged up and her vision blurred. She only could barely hear the cry of her name.

"Agatha!"

Agatha's eyes fluttered open. "T-Tedros?..." Agatha weakly whispered.

Being held captive by Rafal has taken it's toll. She was dying inside. She was sure of it.

It was something Agatha couldn't describe. It was like drifting away to a state of unconciousness, except something so, so much more. A light pain was pounding in Agatha's pulse. Poison? She couldn't be so sure. Agatha felt like she was being pricked by a thousand icy needles as the same time as taking a hot bath. What was going on?

"I...I... Can't..." Agatha muttered, trying to blink away her blackening sight.

Breathing heavily now, Agatha tried to gather all of her strength. So this was truly the end, wasn't it? Right after she felt like she could finally find Tedros, like he was finally nearby, she had to collapse at the last moment. A tragic love. That was what this was, right?

Mustering all of her power and strength into one final call, she shouted out.

"TEDROS!"

~V~

"TEDROS!" Tedros heard it clearly now.

Agatha. Agatha was in trouble.

He didn't know how he knew Agatha was in trouble. Perhaps it was the way Agatha's voice sounded like it strained for a person, any person to save her. Or it was the twisted feeling that settled in Tedros's stomach. Maybe it was the way the night seemed to hold it's breath, and the moon blinking away it's tears.

Time seemed to blur, as if no longer working properly. The wind was now merely a rustle in the midnight air, and Tedros's steps seemed to be weighed down, like he put on a pair of iron boots.

Without hesitation, Tedros ran into the direction of where Agatha was.

The leaves under his boots crunched beneath his weight, but Tedros didn't pay attention to that. The night air was now cold and dark, but Tedros didn't even notice. The moon seemed to darken. Tedros only wanted to get to Agatha.

He didn't remember much of the rest. All Tedros could recount was how he sprinting as fast as he could of where he heard Agatha's voice. Though racing there only took less than a minute, it was the longest moment in Tedros's life, even longer than any of the other close calls Agatha had. Maybe it was because this time, there was a possibility that he wouldn't even be there for Agatha, and her death would be all his fault. All of it.

"Agatha!" Tedros shouted on the top of his lungs between two breaths. "I'm coming!"

Tedros didn't know when he made it to Agatha. He just remembered seeing a glimpse of fallen pale skin and clustered strands of raven hair.

He ran up to her as fast as he could.

Tedros didn't even know if he ran a mile in less than a minute, or if his muscles were screaming because of how fast he ran. Tedros just felt a deep aching pain, like with every beat of his heart, he was being stabbed by his own sword at the same time.

He kneeled down to an freezing Agatha, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Agatha..." He whispered, fearful of what was going to come. "No..."

"NO!"

Tedros took his hand in Agatha's, pouring all of his emotion into a single tear as it fell down to his trousers, leaving a blotchy mark on it.

He then felt something warm. Tedros looked up, as if not daring hoping-

Agatha's hand was twitching, and the rest of her body was feeling warm again.

~V~

Agatha's spirit seemed to pour out of her body at her last dying moments as she felt the coldness wrap around her like a suffocating scarf, squeezing the life out of her. She lost the sight from her body and instead found heself floating above it like a fallen angel, about to say goodbye to life...

Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, her transparent hands reaching back to her body, trying to enter it again. She wasn't ready to die...

It was every tragic love story ever. Tedros would only be a pace or two away, and here she is, dying. And she would never come back. Never.

"The End," Agatha thought wistfully. "How could this be?"

When Rafal used his last remaining powers to trap Agatha, he must've wanted Agatha to die in that tower, freezing, her body trapped in a crystal like it was slowly icing over right now.

"No," Agatha whispered with a trembling voice.

Nobody could hear her.

In less than a minute, but what felt like an eternity to her, she heard a voice - Tedros's.

"Agatha! I'm coming!"

If Agatha was still conscious and in her body at this moment, she would be flowing with hot, searing tears at the moment, knowing everything she and Tedros worked so hard with was being hammered shut in another world by a death and a Never After.

"No..."

Thoughts flitted across Agatha's mind, but only one was important.

Tedros looked at Agatha's dead figure, tears building up in his eyes.

"Agatha... No...NO!"

Agatha wanted to reassure Tedros, tell him that she was still alive and they would somehow get into a fight that they didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore, though it was just playful banter. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs so Tedros could hear her, even though she knew he couldn't.

"TEDROS!"

Agatha started bursting into sobs, or what would have been sobs. She gasped between breaths. Agatha was seperated from Tedros, but only a step away from him, and Tedros wouldn't know.

"Why? Tedros! Please! I'm right here!"

Agatha hung her head low, feeling her spirit slowly being sucked away.

"Tedros..."

Though it was only a mere moment, the feeling felt like forever. Forever being trapped as a spirit between the world of living and dead. Cursed to see your true love weep over your dead body.

Agatha noticed the ice creeping over some parts of her body. She was being sealed away. Tedros didn't seem to notice or care though, taking one of her hands that wasn't encased in ice yet, a big fat tear falling from the sky blue eyes that Agatha (though she wouldn't tell Tedros) loved to see so much, that were always a sign of reassurance to Agatha.

But suddenly, she felt warm.

It was like being sucked away to another world, heaven, but something else. Like she was living again. She felt herself twitch, but her body's hand twitched as well. Agatha gasped - and the body laying before her slightly opened her mouth before closing it.

She was going to live!

Agatha didn't know how - Unlike all the fairytales that happened so far, Tedros and her didn't need to kiss. Simply, their love was enough, as cheesy as it sounded.

And the last thing Agatha saw before falling unconscious back in her own body was seeing a crumpled from the ground magically sew itself back together, changing from a dull brown to a fiery red and then a fresh green and magically floating back to a branch. The ice that creeped up along her body was now melting.

Then, she fainted.

~V~

"Agatha!" Tedros cried out, taking both of Agatha's hands in his own.

"T-Tedros?" Agatha murmured, before her eyes fluttered open.

Tedros didn't know how to describe the feeling right there at that moment- a strong mix of love, joy, and being beyond relieved. His mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it! How did it happen?

It didn't matter though.

"Agatha?"

"Stop calling my name," Agatha mumbled. "It's getting annoying."

A wide smile spread across Tedros's face at Agatha's comment.

But then he noticed something.

"Hey, what did you do with the diadem. Did you lose it?"

Agatha glared at her, but the corner of her lips were twitching upwards. Agatha sat up.

"No! It's at the nightstand, remember? And hello to you too!"

Tedros opened his mouth to argue back. "Well you just decided to disappear out of nowhere! You know how much it worried me? How anxious I was?..." Tedros trailed off.

Agatha and Tedros stared at each other for a moment, before both of them smiled softly at each other.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

It didn't matter what happen next- They were together again. Tedros couldn't imagine a world without Agatha, and would actually chase her down to the cliff of death if she were to go there. He was just so glad to have her back, words can't even describe it.

Tedros slowly inched his face forward, before Agatha closed the gap between them and they had a soft and gentle kiss. The feeling filled Tedros with warmth inside - warmth he hasn't been able to feel for 12 days.

When they broke apart, Tedros sent a charming smile in Agatha's direction.

"Let's go home."

Agatha smiled sweetly, and they both got up, knowing that they would be able to find the way back where they belonged as long as they were together.

"Huh," Tedros said as he looked back one last time. "It's Autumn, but that leaf is still green."

And they finally made their way back... Together.

* * *

SwanDestiny: Ohmygosh. That was just the longest one-shot I ever written. Congratulations, SwanDestiny...

So I hope you guys really enjoyed that one! More one-shots, coming soon to you! Also, make sure to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't know where all of you are from, but here in grey old**** Britain, its December 14th and I'M FEELING FESTIVE FOR NO REASON! So here's an early Christmas one-shot for you guys. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then just enjoy the Tagatha! :)**

Sophie tried her best not to squeal like a little girl. She couldn't believe her luck.

A winter ball.

In _Camelot._

The new kingdom of her best friends, kingdom of legend and myth, she had high status as Queen Agatha's sister, and Dean of the School for Evil Edification, and everyone in the School for Evil was warned not to even get her _started_ on the dress Agatha sent her for the ball. Ice blue chiffon and tulle, silver lace and ribbon. Beautifully made, and Sophie felt like a- well, maybe not a Princess. She was a witch, after all. But she did love the dress.

Agatha couldn't understand her over-excitement, quote; "_Sophie, calm down, it's just a __**dress**_" from her last letter. Much as Sophie loved Agatha, her sister had zero interest in fashion, which was ironic, seeing as she had set at least four new trends amongst the women of Camelot since she'd been there, according to Chaddick, who'd received a letter from Tedros, and now sat in the carriage opposite her, accompanied by Beatrix. Also, she'd blackmailed Hort and Dot into accompanying her, which was, in retrospect, not a good idea- Dot was fine, but Hort and Tedros clashed often and didn't get along well-although Hort was quiet at the moment, she doubted he'd stay that way. Best to keep them apart, she mused.

"Sophie, look!" squeaked Beatrix, eyes as wide as saucers.

They gazed up at the castle dominating the horizon, silhouetted by the sinking sun behind it.

It was as Sophie had seen in her dream after the war. The white towers arched into the sky so she had to crane her neck to see the tops of them, which were plated blue and topped with vermillion pennants. The tall silver gates were open, and a steady stream of coaches and carriages were entering the spacious courtyard inside.

The couples and envoys milling around the courtyard when they excited the carriage were all finely dressed and properly postured. Sophie wouldn't have admitted it, but as soon as people started noticing her and realising who she was, she immensely enjoyed the attention. Whispers and pointing broke out, and the two Evers kept up a running commentary of who was who;

"-That's Lord Fitzwilliam of Avondale, he's a massive prat-"

"-Lady Emmeline of Gillikin, she's a nice woman-"

"-Oh my goodness! King Philip and Prince Consort Daniel of Rainbow Gale! I didn't think they'd be here, but Tedros does love a large gathering-"

"-Woah, King William and Queen Lucille of Maidenvale! They're similar ages to Tedros and Agatha-"

"-Oh look, another group of idiots there, you see those envoys from Pasha Dunes? _SO_ conceited…"

Sophie led their group up the steps, past more staring nobles, and into the entrance hall, which was tastefully bedecked with large silver baubles and swirls of red ribbon across the banisters and balconies above their heads. There was even more people in here, all heading towards another set of doors which obviously led to the ballroom, judging by the strains of music and idle chatter drifting through them.

As they stepped into the room, Sophie heard Chaddick's low whistle and Dot's gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Hundreds of finely dressed couples spun in perfect synchronisation around the dancefloor, and the enormous room was lined with round tables which could seat about six people at once. The chandeliers hanging from the high arched ceiling were strung with red tinsel and large silver baubles. The band were on one side, slightly raised on a platform.

Sophie glanced around for a flash of silver crown or black or blonde hair, but she didn't see anything, unsurprisingly. The amount of people at this ball was staggering, and the crowd was rapidly increasing with more and more people.

"Tedros is loaded." Said Chaddick weakly.

"And to think Agatha is mistress of all this, as well as the kingdom…" mumbled Beatrix.

"Shall we find a table?" suggested Dot, now unfazed by the rich couples surrounding her as Hort picked at his nails behind her.

They battled their way through the crowd, trying not to stand on anyone's feet or fall over, and eventually stumbled across an empty table near the band.

Hort sighed in relief and promptly sat down, a clear representation of his refusal to dance. Sophie suppressed a scowl, and swept a flute of champagne from a passing waiter's tray.

"Whoever finds their most royal highnesses first, wins." She announced, and sat down next to Hort, readjusting her skirts.

"I think I saw Merlin earlier, but it's hard to tell when everyone's wearing either white, blue, grey, silver or gold." Sighed Chaddick, peering into the crowd.

"Well, if you see anyone like Merlin or Guinevere, darling, tell me. We'll ask them."

The band struck up a new song, and suddenly every single dancer on the floor deftly separated into two lines, men on one side and women on the other.

"What's happening?" demanded Beatrix.

"It's a kind of line dance. A custom here especially, but most people know how to do them, especially royals."

Sophie spun to see a girl stood by the wall, dressed in a gown of grey and white satin. Her auburn hair was twisted into an elegant knot on the back of her neck, and she spoke with a slight accent in her voice that Sophie had noticed in a lot of people around- a subtle change in the pronunciation of the_ h_ which made it more breathy, and rather than _roy-als_ it was _roy-ahls_.

"Who're you?" asked Hort.

The girl frowned.

"I am Emmeline Pendragon, his majesty King Tedros' cousin."

Sophie noted the odd pronunciation of Tedros' name. Most of them had pronounced it Ted-rose, but Emmeline had said it Ted-ross.

"Through who?"

"I am Guinevere's niece." Said Emmeline stiffly, now focusing on Chaddick and Beatrix.

Hort opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sophie stamped on his foot.

"Anyway, I just was told by my uncle, Sir Lancelot, that once I'd found you, I should tell him so he could tell everyone else. Lance doesn't really like balls, but he came because Merlin said he had to. So, I'll be going now. I'm sure you'll find the King and Queen soon, they're over on the dancefloor somewhere."

Sophie had the impression Emmeline didn't like them that much, as she watched her disappear quickly into the crowd.

"Nice one, Hort." Sighed Chaddick, picking an olive out of his glass.

"What?!"

"How do they all keep up?" demanded Beatrix suddenly, eyes wide as she gaped at the dancers on the floor, swapping partners and spinning so fast it was near impossible to watch them.

"Hey, look, look, Agatha!" yelped Dot, and everyone saw the flash of dark hair and silver diadem before the dancers formed lines again.

"Aw, I so want to see what she's wearing…" sighed Sophie, turning back to her drink.

Five minutes later, to energetic applause, the line dance ended, and normal dancing resumed.

Sophie sighed loudly, now starting to get bored.

"Where_ is_ she?" demanded Beatrix, peering over the heads of people around them.

"Where's who?" said a new voice, and a man appeared behind Dot.

Sophie nearly choked on her drink. If she didn't recognise the eyes and the hair colour, she wouldn't have believed it was the same person.

King Tedros of Camelot toyed with a ring-one of three- on his right hand absently, dressed in all white and silver- boots, shirt, jacket, breeches and cape all the same colour. He wore the crown Sophie had seen Arthur wear in his tales- silver and diamonds, which looked good with his bright blue eyes, tan skin and blonde curls, although by the stiff set of his head and back, it seemed to be heavy.

"Your wife." Said Hort, eyeing him coldly.

Tedros arched an eyebrow.

"Agatha will be along shortly. Lance told me you were here, so I came to find you. I just asked around. You've caused quite a stir, you know." He said, waving off a waiter who offered him a drink.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Hort again, flinching as Sophie stamped on his foot.

Tedros' jaw set.

"I don't drink."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Never."

"Is it because your father-"

Sophie decided to step in before Hort got decapitated, judging by Tedros' stiff speech and white knuckles on Excalibur. Arthur was a touchy subject, and she did _not_ want Hort touching a nerve with Tedros five minutes in.

She elbowed Hort firmly in the ribs, whilst talking rapid- fire to Tedros, to distract him.

"Hello Teddy. Hort, _behave._ He doesn't mean what he says, Tedros, he's just in a mood, I'm sure he's not _meaning_ to be insensitive." She said, shooting Hort a glare.

Tedros relaxed slightly, and Hort scowled, looking the other way.

"Whatever." The son of Arthur sighed, dropping into the chair next to Chaddick, and taking off his crown.

"Heavy as hell." He muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Can you dance in that?" asked Beatrix, looking surprised at the loud thud it had made when he'd put it on the table.

"Yeah." Said the king matter-of-factly. "I did the line dance in it."

"How do you keep _up_?" demanded Dot. "Daddy used to do line dances in Sherwood, and everyone got out of time."

"Practice. And luck. And the fact there's a lot of room in here."

"Understatement." Groused Chaddick. "Agatha _must_ get lost."

"Yeah, well, Agatha spends a lot of time with me, because I'm the human map for everyone. Mother, Merlin and Lance have been away for so long that I'm the only one who knows everywhere. Takes ages to find anyone, though. Does mean that it took Lord Fitzwilliam too long to try and fail to find me after I knocked him out."

"You did _what?!_"

"He called Agatha a manipulating, atrabilious bitch, so I knocked him out and had the guards throw him in the dungeons. He broke out and came for me with a dagger, so I had him exiled on charges of attempted assassination and treason."

"How come I didn't know any of that?"

Agatha was stood behind Tedros' chair, looking like she didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. She looked radiant, Sophie had to admit. Her dark hair was longer than Sophie remembered, and in a neat French braid with silver ribbon woven through, and she wore her diadem. Her dress was a beautiful, floor-length, white and silver silk ballgown. Every time she moved, Sophie saw shimmers of light glancing off it from the candles on the chandeliers, but how…? The fabric had to be enchanted, she decided, looking at it.

"Um…because…it…never came up?" mumbled Tedros, flushing and suddenly becoming interested in the tablecloth.

Agatha smiled, shaking her head as she took the final empty seat.

"Appreciate the loyalty, love, but can we not knock out nobles next time?"

"There won't be a next time, if I've got anything to do with it."

Agatha rolled her eyes, and focused on the others around the table.

The next few hours were immensely better. Agatha and Tedros had the most ridiculous stories from court, and Sophie despaired for her new students in first year, who were completely inept. The night ended with Chaddick, Beatrix and Agatha forcing Hort and Sophie to dance, much to Dot's annoyance and Tedros' delight at winning at least four bets from various court members who had doubted Sophie and Hort would dance. Sophie and Beatrix spent large amounts of time in silent squeals at the way Tedros and Agatha adored each other- although subtle, Sophie was their best friend, and she could tell. Emmeline reappeared later on, but didn't talk to them much- Sophie suspected they'd made a bad impression on her.

It was, in all, the most fun she'd had in ages.


	11. Chapter 11

SwanDestiny: Long time no see readers! Today I'm also going to write you all a Christmas one-shot! Happy holidays (or at least we are almost there)!

* * *

Agatha closed her eyes, thinking about the past two years. Her mind was only concentrated on the memories, the collections of moments that she silently stored away. Flashes of bright left zoomed past her, distant, yet close. Her hand was clinging on to the side of her wooden table, as if hanging on for her own life.

Everything that happened seemed to pass by so fast, yet every moment she sat here, pondering, it felt like minutes and seconds and hours all blended together as the clock ticked slowly by. One time, it would seem as if she was still the 'witch girl' from Gavaldon. Now... She was the queen of Camelot.

Her hands started to tremble, like the snow dancing outside with the wind. Absent-mindedly taking a shawl that she discarded on the bed earlier, she hung it around her shoulders for the warmth that she desperately needed. Slowly, as if in a trance, Agatha gingerly pushed away the curtain as she took the doorknob and opened the glass door that displayed the world for her. The door slid open, and Agatha took small padded steps outside - in her kingdom.

Weeks haven't passed when Agatha would stand outside no matter if it was raining or snowing, no matter how cold or hot, and gaze at Camelot. How did this all go by so quickly? One moment she was known as a witch with no heart, and now she was the embodiemnt of good, the queen of Camelot. How did this happen? Agatha let out a soft groan, bringing a hand to her forehead.

Snowflakes twirled above her, prancing along with the wind. The night that hung above her was never-ending, with endless possibilities. Agatha never could have predicted the future that awaited her three years ago. Agatha never thought she would find true love. Agatha never thought she would end up in her own fairy tale.

Sighing to herself, Agatha sunk down into her snow-covered balcony, her bare feet shivering, yet Agatha couldn't feel the frigid ice around her.

"It's cold, isn't it?"

Agatha gasped. Not needing to turn around, she knew Tedros was looming above her, smirking. Agatha bit her lip. What has she gotten herself into now? Out of all the people... It just has to be Tedros.

"You're going to catch a cold this way."

"Don't tell me what to do," Agatha muttered, wrapping her shawl around her tighter. Suddenly the air around her became colder.

Tedros cheekily grinned at her while Agatha scowled, shuffling as she got up. Her heart slightly fluttered, a feeling that Agatha never really got rid of.

"It's near the holidays. It would be a shame if you had to miss our annual ball if you get sick, wouldn't it?" Tedros asked her, trying to hide his snickering.

Agatha rolled her eyes as she took small steps back into the safety of their bedroom. "Sure, whatever you say your highness."

Tedros' face turned serious. "You are a queen too. And I'm actually worried about you," Tedros draped an arm over Agatha, and she instantly felt warmer. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah, yeah," Agatha hastily said, avoiding Tedros' eyes and trying to hard the blush that was now evident on her cheeks. "We're actually inside now, so I'm okay."

Tedros shot her a look, before slamming the balcony doors behind her. "Why were you out there?"

"Oh, aren't you so demanding?"

"Just tell me."

Agatha cast down her eyes. She was trying to prevent this question from being asked, because she knew Tedros would probably make a big deal out of it. It was also something that she could only share with herself, because nobody else would understand...

"I'm just thinking," Agatha spoke softly.

"So?"

"One moment I'm a witch, the next I'm a queen..." Agatha trailed off. "Time passes quickly, yet slowly at the same time. Am I making any sense?"

To her relief, Tedros slowly nodded. "I think I understand. In fact, I feel the same way sometimes. It still feels not long ago when my mother left me, yet when I met with her again, time seemed to slow down."

Agatha smiled. "I'm not sounding weird then?"

"Well, you used to be weird." When Agatha sent him a dirty look, Tedros coughed. "I mean... Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

It was silent for a few minutes, as both Agatha and Tedros stared outside of the window, as if searching for something through the thick blizzard that was ripping through the night. Agatha closed her eyes, and wistfully smiled.

"Hey, Tedros?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve this. Do I? Am I really this special?" When Tedros tried to add something, Agatha cut him off. "I know you say that you love me a lot times, but I still don't see how. Is... Am..." Agatha lowered her voice, choking on tears. "Am I a witch, or a priness?"

Tedros tilted Agatha's head up so that she was looking at him directly in the eye again. Both of their stares never wavered, though Tedros saw the tears glistening in Agatha's eyes. In that second, Agatha saw the truth in the pools of sky blue, the mirror to Tedros' heart. He would always love her, no matter the circumstances. Agatha's eyes teared up again, but no longer with doubt and fear - but with love and joy.

"Agatha," Tedros spoke in a low tone. "I don't give a crap what anyone else would think about you. I'll always love you. This isn't like before, when we thought we found our happily ever afters when we don't really know each other. But we have now. This is our ending, Agatha. This is our happily ever after that we'll share together. Even as our story closes, I'll always love you. I hope you know that."

Agatha's eyes softened. "I'll always love you too," She said, her voice cracking at the end.

Tedros gathered Agatha's small hands into his. "Please stop doubting yourself."

Wiping the tears streaming down from her eyes, Agatha managed to smile. "I will."

Agatha leaned into Agatha's chest, burying her head into the warmth of him and his love. Agatha never felt warmth like this before, never from Gavaldon. Tedros brought his hand to Agatha's back in a soothing gesture as he felt Agatha relax under his touch. They stayed like this for a moment, both seeking for each other's comfort and love, before they reluctantly pulled back.

Tedros rumaged through his pocket, before taking out a small box. "I got you something."

Agatha raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Tedros grinned. "It's nearing Christmas, isn't it?"

Agatha shrugged. "I guess, but it's not Christmas today..."

"Well, just take it anyways."

"Alright."

Agatha took the box, trying to think of combinations after combinations of things Tedros could've got her. A ring of a tiara? Agatha furrowed her eyebrow. That would be a bit much, wouldn't it? Besides, what could fit in such a small box?...

Agatha took off the cap. Tedros keenly watched.

"...Nothing?!"

"It's not 'nothing'!"

"Tedros, you jerk! This box is empty-"

Before she could get in another word, Tedros pulled her forward, closing the gap in between them for a kiss. Almost immediately forgetting all of her anger, Agatha melted into the kiss. The sky seemed to glow with the snow dancing a ballet and the stars twinkling, shimmering, and shining as hours passed before the sun rose on the new horizon. Both Agatha and Tedros spent the rest of the night of the night together, wrapped up in their true love, knowing that they'd be able to spend the festive holiday together.

Out of all of the Christmas holidays she spent, they were nothing compared to this one.

And as the day of Christmas arrived, seeing all of her friends surrounding her, and Tedros, Agatha had to say that the best gift she ever received was love.

* * *

SwanDestiny: I finished this! I actually finished this! Yay!

Happy holidays, guys! Cheers to all of the readers and School for Good and Evil fans!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guest who recently reviewed my chapter with the winter ball- you were the first person to spot that! I wondered who would.**

Agatha readjusted her crown and tried to stand up straighter, battling oncoming nerves as she followed Tedros down towards the throne room. They had been informed about a week ago that King Magnus and Queen Romany of the neighbouring Ever kingdom, Maidenvale, were visiting. It was inevitable, Agatha supposed, but she had hoped they would have held off their visit once she was better settled in her role as Queen. Unfortunately not. She'd heard Tedros and Magnus were childhood friends, but Tedros seemed uneasy on the matter- when she'd asked him, he'd muttered something about "His father didn't like mine" and left it at that. From the impression she'd been getting recently, she suspected Tedros hadn't had many friends when he was little, or not one's he'd kept for long.

Agatha smiled wryly, watching her husband walking in front of her. He had changed a fair bit, as of late, and she wasn't going to complain. He was less self-centred (note _less- _old habits die hard), less stubborn and much more mature.

Just as she finished the thought, Tedros turned around and grinned at her, holding out his hand. She smiled and sped up to take his hand, having to almost trot to match his long stride.

"You alright?"

Agatha shrugged.

"I'm okay."

Tedros nodded his understanding.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't seen Magnus in about eight years, since we were nine, and I've never even met Romany."

That took her aback.

"You haven't?"

"Nope. I only knew they were married because Magnus wrote to me and told me that he'd married the girl he'd called rude and insufferable about two months before."

"That sounds familiar."

Tedros laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Doesn't it? Well, I might be able to take that description off you… one day."

Agatha punched him lightly in the shoulder, laughing too, as they reached the doors of the throne room.

They had been seated about five minutes, and Agatha was beginning to worry about everything. She had checked her hair twice, rearranged her skirts, adjusted her crown three times, and was about to start all over again, when Tedros poked her.

"Stop it! You look great."

Agatha frowned.

"But-"

"But nothing! I'm telling you, you look fine."

Agatha grinned weakly.

"Alright, thank you. But I need something to do with my hands."

Tedros frowned.

"Um…just keep them still, in your lap or on your armrests. I have been."

"Tedros, you've been spinning your signet ring for this entire conversation."

Tedros looked down at his tan fingers.

"Oh."

Agatha snorted, just as Merlin, Guinevere, Lancelot and the remaining number of Tedros's courtiers (that hadn't been arrested for treason when they first arrived in Camelot) entered and stood behind their thrones with muttered greetings.

Agatha knew it wouldn't be long now, and refocused on trying not to panic. Why was she so worried?

Well, for starters, she'd only been queen for about a month, hardly long enough to work out her way around the castle, let alone settle comfortably into her role as Queen of the greatest Ever kingdom in the Woods. She'd never met Magnus and Romany (obviously) and had no clue what they'd be like. What would they think of her? Would they be like some nobles here- snooty and vain? Or would they be different?

The herald at the doors cleared his throat loudly and importantly.

"King Magnus and Queen Romany of Maidenvale!" he boomed, whilst two pages wrenched open the doors to admit a large group of people.

Agatha leaned forwards very slightly, to get a look at them.

King Magnus was tall, a similar height to Tedros, but not as strongly built. His rusty hair was shaggy, and circled by a gold crown- delicate, but intricate. He looked stoic, she thought, and quite serious.

Queen Romany was a couple of inches or so shorter than her husband, with light brown hair laced in a French braid. Her crown was more of a circlet, falling low across her brow, and she walked with more of a stride than the elegant sweep that most women had. But she was very beautiful, and Agatha felt extremely out of place as the Maidenvale Queen's amber irises met hers.

She expected a sceptical glance across her, or a frown at her plain dress, or a grimace once sighting her face. She didn't expect the slightly mischievous smile and arch of eyebrows that she received instead. Surprised, she managed to smile back at the woman, who as Magnus, Romany and their entourage reached the foot of their thrones.

Magnus bowed, and spoke.

"King Tedros, Queen Agatha, thank you for having us."

Agatha was surprised. He'd addressed her as well? Generally nobles just payed attention to Tedros.

Tedros nodded, and Magnus continued.

"I… ah, I know our fathers didn't exactly get on, but I hope that will not impede anything that we may arrange in the future."

Tedros looked surprised. Agatha suspected there was more to it than that, but she didn't say anything.

"Thank you. Of course not."

Magnus nodded, relieved.

The rest of the meeting passed uneventfully, and ended with the four agreeing to dine together that night, although Agatha could tell Tedros and Magnus were both slightly on edge.

As Agatha left the hall, someone called her name.

"Queen Agatha!"

Romany hurried towards her, looking slightly nervous.

"Um… I wondered if you might show me the gardens? If you're too busy, that's fine, but I'd like the chance to talk to you…"

"Oh! Not at all. Shall we go now?"

Romany lit up.

"Sure! Um, I mean, are you positive you don't mind?"

Agatha laughed.

"Positive. Come on, I'll take you."

The two women wandered the gardens, chatting aimlessly. Now Romany was more comfortable, Agatha realised how hilariously disrespectful the Queen of Maidenvale was. Agatha had heard that she wasn't a princess, or even a noblewoman, but hadn't realised that she met Magnus by being arrested after punching one of his brothers, and she'd apparently already shoved a noblewoman into a hedge (by "accident") elbowed an envoy in the face and broke his nose, and called an arrested assassin some choice names.

She also had a hunting knife concealed in her dress, by a thigh sheath.

Agatha wasn't sure if she wanted to hug this woman or laugh until she cried.

They walked for a little while longer, until Agatha caught Romany watching her from the corner of her eye.

"You alright?" she asked.

Romany jumped.

"Sure! I just… you're pretty famous." She said weakly. "I wasn't sure what to expect. Everyone knows you! You went to the School for Good, you've got loads of friends, everyone in Camelot loves you, Tedros won't shut up about you to Magnus… you know. I'm not much special. I'm not a very good queen." She smiled wryly. "I guess I'm just kind of intimidated by you."

Agatha gaped at her.

"Is that seriously the impression you got?"

Romany blinked.

"Is it wrong?"

"Well… I don't know." Admitted Agatha. "I didn't think I was all that great."

"Oh." Said Romany. "Well, I thought you were pretty cool."

Agatha laughed.

"Ro!"

Magnus appeared on the path in front of them.

"How the hell did you find us?" demanded Romany.

Magnus pointed.

Tedros waved from an extremely high branch on a tree.

Agatha groaned.

"Tell him to get down. He'll break his neck."

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine." Dismissed Magnus. "It's nearly dinner, anyway."

"Alright, we're coming."

* * *

As the four made their way up to the dining hall, Agatha began to notice something amiss. Passing nobles glanced at them and stared for much longer than normal. Some whispered, and some nudged their companions. Agatha assumed it was to do with Romany and Magnus. They hadn't been seen in Camelot as King and Queen of Maidenvale before, so it must be interesting, right?

That's what Agatha thought, until she overheard a whispered conversation, between two ladies of court- what were their names? Gwendoline and Elizabeth, she thought.

"-_much _more attractive, looks healthy enough to bear children, more jewellery, finer dresses-"

They were comparing her to Romany.

Her stomach twisted as she glanced across at the queen, ribbing Magnus about one thing or another. She was very beautiful, she thought, with perfect caramel skin, good proportions, and neat hair. Did she dress finer than Agatha? She looked down at her plain red silk, then back up at Romany's gold.

Yeah, she did.

She tried her hardest to act normal at dinner, but she could tell Merlin wasn't buying it from the looks he kept shooting her. Once they were in one of the sitting rooms after eating, he stopped her and pulled her to one side, a look of concern on his weathered face.

"What's bothering you, my dear?"

Agatha fumbled for a reply.

"Uh, nothing! Much. I mean, I'm fine. Not more than usual. Much more."

Merlin sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're a worse liar than your husband."

Agatha furrowed her brow. She knew there was no use in trying to deceive the wizard.

"I just-"

Someone yelped loudly behind them, and Reaper started spitting.

"Agatha! Your cat is a little bi-"

"Romany!" interrupted Magnus.

"It's _true!_" wailed Romany, examining her clawed leg.

"Sorry." Sighed Agatha. "Come here, Reap."

The cat trotted over and sat by his mistress's feet, looking far too smug for someone who had just clawed a new acquaintance.

"He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

Romany shook her head, noticing Agatha's worried face.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just like to be dramatic, don't worry."

Agatha cracked a smile.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Tedros then caused a slight distraction by falling over his sleeping wolfhound and breaking a vase.

It was only later that Agatha realised he may have done it on purpose, after she dragged him off into the bathroom to bandage his cut hand.

"You're okay." She sighed. "It's not deep. Klutz."

Tedros nodded, seemingly completely unbothered by his hand.

"Yeah, I know. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are _you _okay?"

"It's not me that slit my hand open." Jibed Agatha, finishing the bandage. "I'm fine."

Tedros said nothing. Agatha looked up to see him staring at her with arched eyebrows.

"What?"

"Liar."

Agatha scowled at him, annoyed by the way he was so good at telling what she was thinking.

"I'm not _lying. _I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shoved past him and was halfway to the door until he spoke again.

"Because I heard what Gwendoline and Elizabeth said about you earlier. More than you heard, I think."

Agatha stopped dead, and turned back around to face her husband, who was leaning against the sink, spinning his signet ring.

"And you think I care what they said?"

"Yes, actually, I thought you seemed upset."

Agatha opened her mouth to shoot back a reply, but found nothing to say, mainly because he was completely right. Instead she just stared at him miserably, anger evaporating.

"Was I right?"

"Yes." Mumbled Agatha. "I…"

Then she was talking, every pent up emotion she'd had since her arrival in Camelot spilling out in a flood.

"All the other Queens and noblewomen are so pretty, and no one talks down to them or ignores them, no one whispers when they pass! They don't get sceptical glances or snide comments, don't get sniggers or stares, they don't get glances flitting away once they look at someone, don't get _my lady _delivered in a sneer! Don't get heckles or jokes at their expense from men not halfway into a bottle of wine!"

She was panting now, choking up, vision blurred with unshed tears.

"I'm not right for it, Tedros! I'm not good enough to be a queen! They think I don't hear, but I hear everything they say about me!"

Tedros had been very still and silent for this entire exchange, but he'd stood up properly when she started choking up, and now he crossed the room in a single stride, and pulled her to his chest as she started to cry.

"I can't do it! I'm not fit for a role like a queen!"

Tedros wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You see, darlin'-"

"Don't ever say that again." Groaned Agatha into his shoulder.

Tedros chuckled.

"Fine. What I was going to tell you, is that there might be people who don't like you. And, sure it seems like a lot don't. But I could give you a very long list if things I've heard people say about you that are good, including some of my own. And I'll assure that there's lots of people who do like you. Remember when I went out into the city on my own yesterday?"

Agatha frowned, unsure where he was going with this.

"Yeah."

"Well, I kept hearing people talking about you. And _they _like you. The townspeople are totally taken with you. They think you're the best thing to happen to the country in a long, long time. I was going to tell you, but I got waylaid by Lord Percival and then didn't get a chance. But basically, you really shouldn't give a damn what nobles think of you. About 90% of them are assholes."

"Tedros!"

"My lady, I speak only the truth. Listen, It's worth more what the majority of city folk think. And they love you. Like I do."

Agatha thought she was going to cry again, but for a completely different reason.

"Okay?"

Agatha nodded weakly.

"Okay."

Tedros kissed the top of her head and released her. He was about to say something else, when Romany yelled from the sitting room;

"AGATHA? I THINK I KNOCKED MAGNUS OUT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the School for Good and Evil!

Hello readers! I'm back with a one-shot that I hope you enjoy! Sit back, chillax, grab a smoothie or some froyo and read on!

* * *

Trust... It was something he never had. Everyone who held his heart in their hands only crushed it even more everytime they stepped over him, left him, betrayed him. When he opened himself to trust, someone would take his hand, guiding him towards a new light before diminishing it, turning it into darkness. Everytime he only ended up more hurt. Trust didn't exist in his world. Trust was a lie.

His sword became more tainted everyday, by the despair that was grasping at him. He was falling to pieces, finally cracking under the burden he now carried. No one was there to help him. They all left eventually, one by one.

And then...

A hand full of light reached through. In his world haunted by shadows, she started to softly shine, glowing. Through his melancholy darkness, the light gave the spark of hope to him, that he still had a chance to learn the meaning of trust. Slowly, he rose back up from where has fallen. Again. And again. And again.

He chased the light, waiting for the warm embrace to evenlope him, yet he kept on chasing. Once it was in his grasp, and he reached out to it... Only to see it flicker out.

It's... gone?

Slowly he sank down, drowning in sorrow, pain, and loneliness once again. The melancholy waves were overcoming him, taking him over. He had nothing to guide him out of this sea of darkness, no light to banish the shadows.

Until it came back again, like a candle's light turning into a star. As he shielded his eyes, the light obliverated and cut through his darkness. He never felt so light... And so warm...

Trust...

"Tedros," Her warm voice spoke to him.

"Agatha..."

No matter what happens, they'll collect the pieces, together.

The pieces of his dark, isolated world started to crack. The thousands of bonds that were cut started to mend. On the inside he was shattered, and she put him back together again, piece by piece.

His yearning heart was finally having his wished fulfilled.

"Agatha," Tedros said, gently carressing her cheek. "I'm sorry... For everything that I've ever done."

He hurt her, accused her of lying, never knowing everything that he's done was for him. And even after that, she continued believing in him, and in their love.

Agatha smiled, leaning into him, warmth radiating off of her. "I'm sorry too, for letting doubt break us apart."

The doubt that seeped into their hearts and made them turn against each other, fighting until all that remained was the blood, tears, and regret.

"We'll be together from now on, until the rest of eternity," Tedros promised. "And nothing will ever come between us."

No matter the endless mountains they would have to climb, the seas they would have to cross, or how far they would have to go until they reached their destination, they would do it hand in hand.

"Thank... Thank you..." A few tears slipped out of her eyes, sliding silently down her face.

From now on they will be thankful and grateful to have one another, to be able to stand by each other's side and not take the other for granted.

Tedros worriedly wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Agatha?..."

She was his everything, he realized. She was the one where he would give anything for, she was the one he would follow to the ends of the world...

"I'm sorry," She sniffled. "I just don't know where I'd be without you..."

Agatha closed her eyes, thinking to a time when she thought fairytales weren't real, when she never thought of love in that way.

She was shrouded by clouds, constantly hovering above her, weighing down on her. She lived this way forever, walking forth, every step is hard to take. This was the only way she knew to keep on going.

A sudden change formed around her, stripping away of everything before except for the bit of hope she held on to, that she would keep because it's the only thing that she had left, the only thing she could treasure. She was thrown into the air, expected to soar beyond the limitations of the world when a single step was hard enough. All she could do is clutch on to her precious treasure, holding it close to her heart, precariously dangling from unimaginable heights.

Nobody gave her a second glance, as they flew away, far, far away. Only the air was leftover from their flight. Soon, her precious treasure made it out of her hands too, growing wings and flying away. They were all soaring above, while she fell down even more every single day.

Then someone noticed her. He came down from the heavens, watching her. He didn't harm or help her, he just stared at her, giving her a second glance before he would take off after them.

She felt so helpless, until one day he glided down to her and spread his wings, taking his wings, having newfound faith and love in her, and giving his wings to her.

Together they shot out again, rushing to meet the sky. As they went higher and higher, and she could see the blinding light of the sun more and more, her worries crumpled away, falling away from her heart.

A few times the sun would be blotted out by a dark cloud and they would lose their way. But no matter what, they were together in the end. She found a new freedom, liberated from the pain of before... She never felt so light.

She never knew this kind of love, but now she was shown it through the flapping white wings by the wind. This was what it felt like to put all of your trust in something. This was trust.

"I love you," Agatha rested her head into Tedros.

"I love you too," Tedros wrapped his arms around Agatha, pulling her closer.

They saved each other, one from the darkness, one from falling away, and together they have shown each other the first time they could trust.

The End.

* * *

SwanDestiny: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed that one-shot! It was something quite special this time. Thank you for reading!

Before you all go to review (which I know you will to make Ever and I happy that you all are going to show your support, love, devotion, and thoughtfulness... Which you better do right after you read this) I'm announcing my School for Good and Evil fanfiction, once again, cuz I don't know the last time I did this. Well I did review one of my last chapters, and I did say I was going to post a summary for my latest story, "Written in the Stars", so here you go!

Summary: It is written in the stars of destiny that if the prince of the sky kingdom, Camelot, and the princess of the earth kingdom, Gavaldon, were to unite, their true love would bring happiness all across the lands. Agatha, Sophie, and Tedros all know of this prophecy, and are waiting for it to unravel the end. That is what they think, but destiny and stars are not that simple...

Please, please, please with delicious ice cream and a sweet cherry on top check this story out! And I will save you the need of searching up my name and then finding it because that's obviously SO MUCH WORK, I'll post a link right here:

s/11490275/1/Written-in-the-Stars

Yeah, so go copy-paste that right now or go search up my name or whatever you want to do, and read the story (It'll be worth it in the end!)

So Ever, any words in encouragement to tell everyone to go read the story? **_Ever: _****Go and check it out, it's a really unique story! I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it. **

SwanDestiny: Thank you for reading, and until the next chapter!


End file.
